


Ron's Birthday

by Zirigosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Friendship, M/M, OC, Original Character(s), Other, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: Planning a party for Ron's birthday





	Ron's Birthday

The first days of spring approached. 

Soon the rather cold halls of Hogwarts would be warmed up by the soft sun rays, beaming through the murky window-glass above them in the Transfiguration classroom.

They approached the end of the lesson, and Poppy was busy daydreaming. She couldn’t focus on any of the topics anymore, instead, something else caught her attention.

Dust danced through the air almost like funny, and very very small, snowflakes. Glittering in the sun, swirling up from the ground whenever a student passed by and walked through it.

Poppy chuckled, tapping her wand on the desk realizing she drew McGonagall’s attention to her. „Well… If Miss Bailey would be so kind to maybe participate? “

„Sorry!“ Poppy answered fast, biting her lip- She needed to pay better attention. McGonagall shook her head, sighing. „Alright, class dismissed- Don’t forget to…“ 

Indistinct chatter made it hard to recognize what McGonagall tried to tell the students, as they one after another left the classroom.

Poppy had to rush! There was not a lot of time to find her friends. They were probably scattered all over the place by now.

One of them was already in sight, heading out of the classroom with Poppy. „Beth!“ „Oh hey there! That was a wicked class today, wasn’t it?“

„Yes! I just feel kind of bad for these poor birds we transfigured into chairs though.“

Beth chuckled, nodding. „Tell me about it.“

The weather was splendid and students gathered in the transfiguration courtyard. Poppy spotted Draco Malfoy, a very ambitious Slytherin Student, sitting in one of the trees.

Whyever he would do this, the young girl wouldn’t question certain things at all. „There's Ray!“ Beth said with a bright smile.

„Eating candies, as always….“

„Oi!“ He puffed in protest, and with quite a full mouth of candies „I’m not going to share anything if you keep being so sassy.“

„I’m not sassy, I’m just stating the given facts.“ Beth answered. „But I’d really fancy a chocolate frog.“ „Mh, they’re gone. Sorry, but what about jelly beans? Still got plenty of them! Anyone?“ He looked at the two, rattling with the box full of jelly beans. „Got some that tasted like earwax… Stuck between my teeth…“

„No thanks.“ Poppy said, shaking her head. „I’m in a hurry, and wanted to talk to you two, before the next class.“

„Oh!“

„As you may know…“ She looked around, in case there’d be anyone (Ron) who’d eavesdrop, then lowering her voice a little bit. „Ron’s birthday is soon. I thought we could surprise him with a party. There’s many more I’d need to gather!“

„Yes!“ Ray said enthusiastically. „But we don’t have any presents….“ „Don’t worry, Beth. There’s still plenty of time.“ Ray answered, crossing his arms. He would have more than enough ideas of what to gift someone like Ron Weasley! „Great! I thought it would be nice to gather this Sunday?“ 

„We’re in, right, Beth?“ „Sure thing!“

„Wonderful!“ Poppy smiled in excitement. „I’ll see you later!“ She already felt like being late to gather everyone else who could attend the party. 

„And don’t forget to keep it a secret, alright?“ „You can count on us!“ 

On her way back into the castle and through the hallway, she spotted Avery, in company with Ron.    
Poppy had to find a moment where she could talk to Avery alone, hoping he’d be able to distract Ron and to keep him away from all the talking about his birthday party. She waved at them, and they waved back.   
Maybe later there would be the chance to talk to Avery alone, for now, Poppy needed to gather more people, more help!   
  


She would have asked Fred and George too, but a feeling told her, that telling them a secret maybe wasn’t the best thing to do.    
Especially not if it involved their brother! They would of course attend the party too, but not given any chance to prepare a prank for it. (Although Poppy was pretty sure they’d find out anyway, somehow.)

The smell of burned wood immediately filled the air as she stepped into the courtyard

\- with a hint of gunpowder, which was odd - she guesses it must have been one of Seamus spells gone wrong again.

„Careful!“

A small group of about three, four people were gathered in front of the fountain, crouching, bending down over a person seemingly laying on the ground, patting away the helping hands that were reached out to him. „I’m okay! I’m okay!“ Seamus said, patting his robes, shaking out the dust. „Geez…“ Audrey said. „Wasn’t burning off your eyebrows  _ once _ enough already?“ 

Neville, right next to his friend Audrey, held Trevor firmly, careful not to squeeze him too much in his hands. He chuckled awkwardly.

He didn’t say much to this incident, and he also couldn’t lose focus now and let his toad slip out of his fingers once more.

„Just let me try it again, I know this time I’m capable of…“ 

A much taller student suddenly moved around Poppy, who stood there, smiling, just watching her friends being silly. 

„Sam!“ Audrey exclaimed, also seeing Poppy standing at the entrance. „Hi! You two!“ 

„Hello!“ Poppy answered, following the tall young man towards the group. Dean Thomas, who didn’t say much until now, looked up, as the two came closer, nodding in acknowledgment. 

He was very busy sitting on the stone bench, turning and inspecting one of the books for the next class, mumbling things that went unnoticed by the others. „What by Merlin’s beard are you doing here?“

„Nothing!“ The three answered in unison, and Poppy chuckled- Knowing very well what Sam must have seen right before he bolted towards them.

„Huh…“

„How are you? You look kind of tired.“ Audrey asked Poppy- Since the boys were busy debating whether or not Seamus just did try to blow up half of the courtyard with one of his spells gone wrong.

„Oh I am quite tired- I’ve spent half of the night thinking about an idea for Ron’s upcoming birthday!“

„Birthday?“ That was the keyword. Dean immediately looked up from his book like a startled barn owl. „Yes!“ Poppy answered, having everyone’s attention now.

„I thought we could plan a surprise party for Ron?“ „What a fantastic idea!“ Seamus cheered. „Will there be cake?“ „Of course there will be cake, it’s a Birthday.“ Dean said. „Alright then, it’s settled! How about Sunday evening? I’ve already talked to Percy! Will you come too, Sam?“ „Sure!“ „And uh… Dean too?“ Poppy looked rather shy, clearing her throat. „Just thought because it could be fun, and your brother likes cakes and pies and all…“

Audrey chuckled, knowing only too well why she asked this particular question about her brother. „Uh, I kind of doubt that he’d join.“ Sam shook his head. „He’s too old for this, he’d say. But, tell me, can we somehow contribute something to the party?“

„Indeed you can! How about you all would work on a banner?“ There were a couple of very skilled artists right before her. Poppy smiled at them, and they all nodded. „Sure!“ „That will be fun! We’ll write, Happy Birthday Ron-One more year to annoy everyone you know!“ „Seamus!“ Audrey gasped, but she had to admit it was somewhat funny- And even Neville chuckled. „Only happy birthday, Ron will suffice.“ Sam squinted his eyes.

„Alright, I still have to gather a couple more people and there’s another class in between, so I’ll see you guys later!“ „Alright, see you later!“ „Bye!“ „But that’d be fun, imagine his face….“ 

„Seamus…!“

Poppy chuckled at the indistinct chatter in the background, reaching the corridors leading her towards the stairs. She marveled at the paintings on the wall, as she did so often when she passed by. And every time she’d ask herself how it must have been to live in there and to watch all these students passing by…

Not paying too much attention, she walked into another student. „Oh, I’m so sorry! Sorry!“ She passed by, standing on her tiptoes to get a better view over the crowd, and there she spotted Hermione! Talking to another student. She moved her hands and nodded vehemently, probably caught in a quite important chat.   
Poppy waited for the stairs to slowly move closer. With a little hop, she jumped onto the bottom step. The stairs turned slowly and Poppy climbed the remaining steps to emerge on the upper platform. 

„Hermione, Tobias!“ She greeted them. „It’s good to see you, I was hoping to find you.“ 

„Did something happen?“ Tobias asked. „No, not at all! I just wanted to talk to you about Ron’s upcoming birthday.“ Poppy said. „I thought we could maybe organize a party! I already gathered a couple of people, there will be a banner and a cake…“

„Who’s going to bake the cake?“ Hermione asked, knitting her brows. „I would! Together with Audrey.“ 

Hermione smiled, looking at Tobias. „We would love to help you two, right, Tobias?“ „Uh, I am maybe not the best at baking, but I am sure I could find a way to be of help somewhere else?“ He said. Him, standing in a kitchen to bake or cook maybe wasn’t the smartest idea. Even though his mother would show him all he needed to know, Tobias felt very insecure about it- And slightly scared to maybe set the kitchen on fire. 

„Of course, there’s so much to do… I am grateful for everything.“ „Let me help you organize then!“ Hermione said. „I could gather some of the people you planned to ask?“ „Sure! I was heading towards the courtyard that leads to the covered bridge. To see if I can find more. 

„We could join you!“ Tobias suggested. „Some serious Gobstones games are going on! And I can’t miss it.“ 

„I somehow never got a grip on this. I’m more a Quidditch player. “ Poppy admitted with a chuckle. „It’s very simple, you know! Once you get the core of it.“ „It is?“    
Tobias and Hermione explained eagerly which variants existed, and how they could be played in numerous ways.    
  
And they were right. It wasn’t complicated at all, once they explained the rules. The marbles looked pretty too, Poppy thought, as Tobias showed her the set he purchased in Diagon Alley. He put a lot of passion into this game.    
  


The clock tower courtyard had many students participating in various Gobstone-tournaments. Hermione and Tobias both were engaged in the tournaments, as soon as they set a foot on the courtyard ground. Poppy looked around if she’d recognize a familiar face among them. 

„Hmmm..“ She said, thinking. „There’s none of them here…“ „Maybe you’ll find them at Hagrid’s hut?“ Hermione suggested. „At least I saw some of them heading in this direction.“ She pointed towards the wooden bridge

„I’ll go have a look then, thank you! If you two see Summer, or Fern and Percy, could you please involve them in our plans?“ 

Hermione nodded. „We’ll do this!“ 

„Thank you, and good luck with your game, Tobias!“    
  
The owlery wasn’t too far from here. Fern would send messages back home to the family regularly, therefore Poppy was almost certain to find her there. And with Fern, also Percy. The two were a sweet couple- At least Poppy assumed they were together.

She gazed over the hills and the green grass on them in the distance, as she walked past the gorge underneath the wooden bridge. By Merlin’s beard. The construction always scared her a little, and the slightly creaking noises under the footsteps of the students didn’t make the situation any easier. 

She tried not to focus too much on this, and rather on the beautiful view, and once she reached the other end she saw Fern, strolling from the owlery to Percy, who shyly reached for her hand. 

They were about to walk to the lake.

It was a perfectly lovely day, so they decided to read and learn at the shore, enjoying the warmth. 

„Fern!“ Poppy tried to catch up as the two walked down the hill. „Fern, Percy! I’d need to…“ She took a deep breath, panting, bending forward as she stood in front of the two. „I’m…“ „My god, Poppy, are you okay?“ Fern asked rather worriedly, patting her shoulder.

„Did something happen?“ „No!“ Poppy said, straightening back up with a bright smile- Her cheeks still red from the short sprint.

„I wanted to catch you in time, we’re organizing a … !“ She took another deep breath, holding up her hand as a gesture she’d continue her sentence right away. „Birthday party, for Ron!“ 

Percy beamed. „A birthday party for Ron?“

„Yes, and I’d very much appreciate your help. I’ve been planning and trying to gather everyone… I thought maybe you two could help to decorate?“

„Sounds good to me!“ Fern beamed in excitement. She loved to organize and throw parties, especially when it was for a friend. 

„I’d still need to find Summer and Avery- Though I saw him earlier, together with Ron. I couldn’t talk to him yet.“ Poppy just had to wait for a good moment. „Else tell Ron Seamus’ got candies.“ Percy said, chuckling. That wasn’t a bad idea after all Poppy thought, and if needed, she would probably have to do this. 

„Alright! Thank you both so much!“ „Not to thank us.“ Fern answered. „I am very excited!“ 

„Very excited about what?“ It seemed as if Ron and Avery had a similar idea about sitting at the shore of the lake. They just walked by, as Ron swore he heard his name. „What are you guys up to?“ „Nothing at all, Ronald.“ Percy said. „We wanted to head to the lake. Shall we?“ He looked at Fern, offering her his arm, with another, very shy smile. Fern giggled, and nodded, while Ron rolled his eyes at his brother.

Poppy saw her chance, trying to figure out how she could talk to Avery alone, and after all, the „idea“ with the candies worked splendidly.    
Ron squinted his eyes at the thought, then nodded and headed back. In the meantime, the two could talk about what was going on.   
And Avery loved the idea to surprise Ron on his birthday. Without even noticing, they slowly walked back over the covered bridge, to the courtyard.    
Trying to figure out how to keep everything as much in secret as possible, there were still a couple of days left after all.   
  


„Leave this to me. I have an idea, or two.“ 

„Thanks, I also need to find some more, Summer, and Blair.“ „I saw Summer in the great hall earlier, maybe she’s still there? She was studying, I think “ They didn’t even notice Ron slowly approaching again, looking rather unpleased. „Oh that was fast.“ 

„Yeah… What were you two talking about?“ Ron asked, looking a little confused, after Avery turned around to him, smiling brightly. „Nothing!“

„Nothing?“ He repeated.

„No, darling. Were you lucky with the candies?“

„Uh… No. He ate them all, can you believe this? I think, somehow, he lied to me. I heard Dean chuckling as if they were hiding something.“ 

Poppy gasped. „P-probably just some spells gone wrong again…!“ Ron nodded, not paying too much attention to how odd some reactions were. „You know what, I’ll go get some pudding then.“ „Save me some!“

„Oh, you’re going again, already? Don’t you want to join us for lunch?“ „No, I uh, already had lunch and I don’t want to disturb you two…“ „Disturb?“ Ron squeaked, blushing slightly, then clearing his throat. „Disturb?“ He repeated, trying not to lose his cool.

Poppy snickered. „Well, yes. I don’t want to bore you with some silly stories and worries about upcoming tests and all.“ „What tests?“ „Didn’t you say you wanted pudding, sweets?“ „U-huh.“ „Then we’ll head back to the great hall, see you around, Poppy!“

„Bye!“ She let out a little huff, as she saw the two disappearing again- That was close…! 

  
Nonetheless, she was very pleased with everything. How she found her friends to involve them, and kept everything a secret in front of Ron. Poppy allowed herself a moment of rest, sitting on one of the big stones nearby, enjoying the warmth of the sun. She’d still had to find Ginger, Summer, and Blair, and everyone who would cross the way that she’d forgotten about in her busy running mind. For now, it was time to attend the next class; Charms. It was one of Poppy’s favorite classes- But she had to head back to the dormitory first to grab some books for the upcoming lesson.    
  
The classroom was almost empty, only a few students gathered to be at peace, to read and study, away from the busy hallways or dormitories.    
  
Summer was one of these students. She sat behind a desk, surrounded by books, feather quills, and inkwells. Right next to her sat Ginger. The closer Poppy approached them, the better she could hear what the two girls were talking about.    
  
„Hi!“ Poppy said with a smile.

They turned their heads around, smiling in return. „Hello! You’re early.“ Ginger said. „Yes, I was looking for you.“ „You did?“ „For the both of you, actually.“ She put her books next to them on the desk. „I gathered people, you know, for Ron’s birthday. How about we’d throw a surprise birthday party for him?“

Summer gasped. „Yes! That would be wonderful!“ „I thought so too! I already talked to so many of our friends, and they’re all helping.“

„Will… Harry be there too?“ Ginger asked, rather shy. She seemed to blush a little bit while asking this. „Of course! I thought Summer could ask him? I can’t find him anywhere.“ „Sure!“

Ginger beamed. She seemed to be very pleased seeing Harry at the party as well. She blushed, playing with a straind of her hair „What can we do to help?“

„There’s still a lot to do. Cake, banner, gifts, … Probably whatever you wish to do, can be done.“ 

„We’re going to need a lot of cake.“ Summer mentioned, nudging Ginger gently. She too noticed her friend got a tad more nervous, ever since it was mentioned that Harry will be there. „Then I should give it a go as well, and bake one.“ 

„And I could knit him a sweater.“ Summer said. „One that doesn’t scratch.“ Ginger added, chuckling. 

„Sounds like a plan!“

  
They were all very excited and could barely keep it down as the lesson started. Ginger kept writing little notes, handing them over to Summer and Poppy, whenever Professor Flitwick explained one of the charms and how to swish and flick the wand correctly. 

The day was slowly coming to an end. Her feet hurt from walking but she still had to find another friend that was missing.

She looked everywhere, even twice at some spots where she assumed to find him- Until she noticed that there was one part she hadn’t checked yet.

The clocktower.

The setting sun cast long shadows that vanished quickly as she stepped back into the castle, heading towards the wooden stairs leading her up to the tower.

Each old, wooden step made a creaking noise under her shoes and the higher she reached, the chillier it got. Not to imagine how cold it must get during the deepest winter…

But the view she was rewarded with was magnificent!

And this must have been the same reason Blair stood here, in front of the big cogwheels.

These wheels never ceased to amaze her, and Poppy smiled. This was a wonderful place, quiet and the smell of old wood and oil filled the air.

The last sun rays shone through the very dusty glass behind the cogwheels and plunged the entire place into a deep scarlet.

Blair held a book, close to his chest, and seemed to be caught up in thoughts, enjoying the sunset behind the clouds and trees and hills.

Slowly, Poppy approached him, not wanting to startle Blair by her sudden presence. He was rather reserved and tried to stay a little away from all the commotion.

„Hi!“ Poppy greeted him quietly, raising a hand. „Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…“

„Poppy, it's you. Don't worry, you're not interrupting.“

„I was looking everywhere for you. Didn’t expect to find you here.“ She said, taking in a deep breath. „Isn't it getting a bit chilly to be standing here?“ She asked, smiling kindly.

„I’m fine," Blair answered with a brief smile. „Can I help you with anything?“ 

„Oh yeah. right!“ She pulled the jacket of her uniform tighter around her. „I was wondering if you would like to help us organize a birthday party? You know, for Ron?“

Blair nodded slowly, clutching his book. „When?“ „Sunday evening. It's supposed to be a surprise.“ 

The young man seemed a little indecisive. „You're more than welcome to think about it. Just let me know in time.“ She suggested with a smile. „There's no rush.“ 

Again Blair nodded and just as Poppy was about to leave, he asked. „Can I bring someone with me?“

She turned back to him „Of course!“ She replied. „The more the merrier!“ 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had the honor and the great pleasure to write a little story about planning a secret birthday party for Ron, including these lovely OC’s
> 
> Here's their Instagram; 
> 
> Ray & Beth belong to @eszart  
> Audrey belongs to @drewwinchester  
> Fern belongs to @puddle_lane  
> Tobias belongs to @lyslepuff  
> Avery belongs to @sparvely  
> Ginger belongs to @annjoanneblaze  
> Summer belongs to @witchynadeart


End file.
